fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tobias Redstone
|race = Human |age = 20 |gender = Male |height = 5ft 10inch |weight = N/A |blood type = O- |unusual features = Long X shaped scar on his back |affiliation = Red Section Griffin Heart |previous affiliation = Master Alders |occupation = Assassin Mage |previous occupation = Fist of the Firearms Kenpo Student |team = None |partner = Ripto |base of operations = His home in Crocus Griffin Heart Guild Hall |relatives = Parents |marital status = single and looking funnily enough |alias = "The Human Pistol" |magic =Asura Magic and Wave |eye color = Amber |hair color = Black |signature skill = Fist of Firearms Kenpo}} Tobias Redstone '''is an '''Assassin Mage from Fiore and has the nickname The Human Pistol. He is a member of Red Section , the secret assassination organisation and a member of the legal guild, Griffin Heart . He is partners with''' Ripto' . Appearance Tobias is a young man with entrancing amber eyes, stylish black hair and a dark complexion. He is usually seen with his usual white t-shirt and coat over his shoulders. He never really seen wearing the coat apart from when it's cold and absolutely necessary. Personality When Tobias was a young child he was quite weak and never really stood up for himself. Though he was a likeable guy and could easily get many friends, the fact that he couldn't stand up for himself left him with very few friends he could trust. Once he started his martial arts classes he did gain a bit more confidence and since then was able to focus more and stand up for himself as a last resort if pushed. He rarely showed off his skills and only used them in serious cases such as when he was about to get mugged. When he became and assassin after mastering his martiall art he was fully confident in his abilities and was quite timid to start, however, after a while killing got easier and he set himself up with four principles for his works. One, cause at least collateral damage as possible if possible. Two, no killing innocents, he doesn't believe that innocents need to be harmed and will avoid that as much as he can. Three, he only kills those are deserve it in his view and four, never kill allies. When on business Tobias is decently serious about his mission and isnt afraid to throw a few jokes in their too. He's extremely focused on his task and always has a plan for how he will perform an assassination and is willing to improvise if necessary. He doesn't usually back down from a challenge unless he is clearly outclassed and doesn't give up easily. He tends to avoid harming innocents if possible and will not allow it. When out of business, Tobias is a sociable and friendly guy. He gets along with others pretty well and can be a bit of a flirt around people women that he is fond of. He has a habit of giving people nicknames much to the annoyance and sometimes pleasure of others. Synopsis History Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities '''Master Assassin: '''Tobias is a highly skilled and talented assasin, learning a number of skills such as pickpocketing, tracking and most important of all killing. He was actually trainined in the arts of assassination by non other than his master, Berett Alders, thought he was only thought the art in order to aid his self defence however Tobias decided if he was good enough at something why not do it for a living? 'Fist of Firearms Kenpo: Tobias is an extremely skilled fighter and is a master of the style known as Fist of Firearms Kenpo. This martial art focuses on the use of various stances and strikes that are themed after shooting weapons and is desighned mainly for lethal and life threataning attacks. The objective of the style is to be a quick and efficient way of dealing with single opponents and groups of opponents. He mainly uses thiis fighting style in conjunction with his Wave Magic and Asura Magic to unleash devastating attacks. 'Tactician: '''Though Toias doens't look like it, he is a tactician when he comes to his job. He always scouts around the assassination location before he does the job, maps out the vantage points and escape routes and makes sure he has a backup plan if things go wrong. Magic 'Asura Magic: 'Tobias is a user of the powerful caster and Lost Magic known as Asura Magic. It is an unusual magic which grants the user the abilities of powerful demigods known as Asuras. This magic provides Tobias with superhuman levels of strength, speed, durability and the ability to grow up to four extra arms and two extra heads. This magic was actually with Tobias since birth and he never unlocked most of it's powers until his later teens (around the age of 17). *'Asura Mode: Tobias grows and extra four arms and/or three heads to form a humanoid version of an Asura. In this form his strength and speed increase and he's allowed to pull off more advanced Wave Magic spells and Fist of Firearms techniques. *'Semi Powered Mode: '''This is the incomplete version of the full power form. in this form Tobias' skin becomes black and metallic which increases his durability and strength (though not to the lengths of the full power form) and his eyes glow a bright orange. In this form he can unleash stronger attacks and can still grow four extra limbs *'Full Power Asura Form: The ultimate form of destruction, in this form Tobias (instead of four normal sized arms) gains four colossal fiery orange arms which burn opponents. Tobias's skin also turns a golden metallic colour to increase durability and gains a look similar to that of a real life Asura. In this form he can dispatch of lesser opponents in a quick and easy fashion. This form is only attained when Tobias has released his Second Origin and is extremely powerful. He can fire energy blasts that decimate buildings and has strength that can (quite literally) move mountains. This is the only form that weapons cannot be used in conjunction with. 'Wave: '''Tobias is also a user of the Caster magic known as Wave. With this magic, Tobias has the ability to nullify incoming magical attacks from others using vibrations. He can also use these waves as projectiles which can have their sizes altered and use them to make shields also. *'Wave Shield: 'Tobias makes a spherical orb out of their Wave Magic, which nullifies other Magic. If the opponent touches inside the orb their body will be zapped continuously. However, if part of their body is outside of the orb, they can still use Magic to help with their body that's inside the shield. *'Wave Bullet: Tobias creates two orbs of Wave Magic using both of their hands, which they then launch as projectiles at their target. These orbs are strong enough to shatter a good sized portion of solid stone. *'Wave Barrage: '''Tobias throws a continuous volley of orbs at the opponent causing massive amounts of damage as a group. *'Wave Boost (Tobias Verson): 'Instead of using the stream of wave to nullify people's magic behind him. Tobias actually uses the stream to propel himself as a method of flight. The only weakness to this spell is that it renders his hands useless while in air as they're the ones his releasing the wave from. *'Wave Fist: 'Tobias creates a bubble of Wave around his fists and uses them to enhance the strength of his punches. One punch is enought to breakthrough solid stone. Combination Techniques Thanks to his two magics and martial art, Tobias has also created a number of combination moves with fuse certains aspects of Fist of Firearms Kenpo, Asura Magic and Wave Magic together. *'Asura x Kenpo - Magnum Fist Pull Clip: 'Tobias transforms into his Asura Form and grows four extra limbs for six arms in total. He then uses Magnum Fist with each hand successivley dealing lots of damage to the opponent if all six connect. *'Wave x Kenpo - .460 Magnum Fist: 'Tobias envelops his hand with a bubble of Wave and combines the Wave Fist and Magnum Fist technique to form and devastatting technique. One punch from it can shatter the air around the surrounding area causing massive collateral damage. *'Asura x Wave - Torpedo Crash: 'Tobias transforms into his Semi Powered Asura form and grows four extra arms. He then does the Wave Boost spell with his six arms and charges head on at the opponent. The ensueing collision is strong enough to kill a normal mage. * '''Asura x Kenpo - Vacuum Wave: '''Tobias transforms into his Asura Form and grows two extra limbs and then pushes outwards and executes a stronger version of Shotgun Shove. *'Asura x Wave - Go to Hell Barrage: 'This is an unofficially named technique that was nicknamed by Ripto after it's first use (in which Tobias shouted go to hell while it's performance). Tobias grosw four exra limbs and does the Wave Barrage technique with them. *'Triple Dragon Special - Railgun Blast: 'Tobias transforms into his Full Power Asura Form and grows all four extra limbs. He then puts his hands together and form an orange sphere of Wave Energy. After it's fully charged he uses his Shotgun Shove ability to unleash an extremely powerful Wave laser at his enemies, obliterating them upon touch. *'Triple Dragon Special - Hurricane Dome: '''This move is an upgraded version of the Wave Shield. Tobias transforms into his Semi Powered Asura Form and grows all four extra limbs. He then pushes outwards with Wave encased fists and creates a powerful swirling dome which is calm on the inside and loud and viscious on the outside. Anyone who touches the dome will practically be grated alive. Category:Caster Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Assassin